


Horizon Of Bliss

by Lokisgame



Series: To have and to hold [21]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9413171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lokisgame/pseuds/Lokisgame
Summary: He closed his eyes and bowed his head in face of greatness.





	

To forget who they are, partners, friends, all the things that brought them together. Forget the labels, let them fall away, forget the past, forget the future, embrace the present.

She marvels at the last unsolved mystery between them. His body so different from hers, the change of texture she feels against her skin. The rough thigh, the smooth hip and side, soft tickling chest, smooth shoulder, scratchy cheek, soft lips. To touch is the final frontier, one they denied themselves and each other for years. The warmth, the hard muscle and lean frame, flesh and bone poetry of a man. The chemistry of life in his scent, the biology of death in his breath, the physics of love pulling him to her, the geography of self that just got rearanged.  
His hands are not idle, they trace inversed crop circles in the fields of her back. The shape is a mystery, their meaning is clear.

The bubble expands with his attention back on her, he emerges from the cave of his mind, that place he retreats to, far too deep sometimes. Is that why he's so drawn to the dark woods and alleyways and mysteries of our times? Was he an explorer in a past life? A fearless sailor fighting the winds, chasing the unknown to world's end and back?  
His breath on her neck is like the breeze of the sea. It's calling her, like her father before her. She sailed the seas with this man, she dived in unafraid of monsters in the deep.  
Do not ask the ocean, why it comes to the shore in waves. Do not ask the sea it's secrets, let it reveal them to you, gradually sloping into mysterious depths. Luxuriate in the sensation of water as a poet once said.

His lips are the moon, the high tide is here, she feels the wetness swelling inside her, and suddenly she's the ocean, and he's the swimmer, diving head first from a cliff. She opens her thighs and arms to take him in. To chart a new course into horizon of bliss. 

 

He looked down at the woman beneath him as he moved inside her. In his heart and mind there was nothing but her.  
The way her thighs wrapped around him, how she grabbed the corner of a pillow, her throat bared, head thrown back, spine arched. How she braced her palm against the headboard to push back. Her breath coming in low moans and short pants, so new because she always seemed so quiet. The look on her face as she got lost in sensations instead of thoughts, lost inside her body, as he got lost inside her. Where she went, he followed.

She lifted her hips, angling them toward him, pulled at his neck to bring his lips to hers. Her mouth connected with that part of his soul that always felt threadbare and frayed. The silent seamstress of his dreams, how she stitched him together through the years was a mystery to him. She fixed him with smallest of touches, with looks and smiles meant only for him.  
Even before they became intimate her arms were always accepting and open to him. Now her hands on his back or around his neck are forever marking his place in the world, his home and safe haven.

The wind of her breath created megawatts of power between them, he inhaled on her exhale, they worked it together. The heat of her body surrounded him. Her fire was a gift she bestowed upon him, his benevolent goddess of science and faith.  
He closed his eyes and bowed his head in face of greatness. He hid his face in the crook of her neck, the way people hide their faces in prayer. He worshiped her with his hips and his muscles screamed psalms as he held back, haste meant sacrilege in this place.

Her moans changed and he felt bold for a second, his eyes locked with hers. The smile on her lips was the smile Eve must have given Adam when she laid with him for the first time under the Tree Of Knowledge in the Garden of Eden. The first smile on this earth, the purpose of living.  
She tightened around him. The loop closed. He came.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by "White Keys" by Chilly Gonzales


End file.
